


SIN SENTIDO | STONY

by irohny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny
Summary: En fin, cosas sin sentido de Tony Stark.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	SIN SENTIDO | STONY

Tony considera, como primera opción, que está perdiendo la cabeza. Luego FRIDAY le repite que tan sólo son ataques de ansiedad, pesadillas y estrés. No quiere pensar mucho en eso, en las canas en su cabeza o las arruguitas alrededor de sus ojos, entonces se encierra en el taller. Pero, ¿era eso una novedad?

Juega con el aparato inútil en su mano, inconscientemente, olvidando que lo lleva a todos lados y lo saca cuando sus nervios se salen un poco de control.   
  
Hay sonidos que le recuerdan aquel día en que todo cambió, como ciertos sobresaltos y los roces entre metales. Las respiraciones agitadas o las voces profundas. Tony los agrega a la lista de cosas estúpidas que logran ponerlo loco.

Y lee la carta de vez en cuando. A veces sólo la mantiene frente a sus ojos y acaricia el papel, no sabe qué busca allí. La caligrafía siempre le parece perfecta, las palabras conocidas, escucha la voz uniforme del autor en su mente. Luego arroja la carta al lugar en donde la mantiene escondida del resto. No es lo único que esconde del resto.

Se llama un idiota a sí mismo con regularidad, en especial porque su almohada sería algo más cómoda si no mantuviera ese aparato debajo de ella todas las noches. Insulta a su cerebro porque sus pesadillas siempre se tratan de lo mismo. Golpes, gruñidos, sangre, frío. Escucha su propia voz, y otras dos que le dan un estremecimiento. Siempre hay humedad en sus mejillas, a veces confunde sus lágrimas con sangre en la oscuridad. En fin, cosas sin sentido de Tony Stark.

Escuchar su nombre es lo peor. Lo lleva al límite, y aprieta el aparato con tanta fuerza que teme romperlo. Golpea un par de veces al escudo, justo en la estrella, considera escupirlo otras veces. No lo hace.

Además, ¿No es estúpido considerar que algún día lo necesitaría? ¡Por el amor de Dios! Encima de mentiroso, imbécil. ¿Qué pensaba Steve cuando escribió esas palabras? ¿Qué pensaba Steve cuando hizo todo lo que hizo?

Tony sisea tras una nueva pesadilla. 

—Púdrete, Steve  
  
Escupe a la oscuridad, con odio, con dolor, con párpados pesados y dedos trémulos, congelados.

Pero conserva la carta, y el teléfono móvil.


End file.
